


Sparks That Never Fade

by HorrorWriter1522



Category: Free Rein (TV)
Genre: Also this is my first fic, F/F, F/M, I just need something to fill the gap between now and when season 3 actually comes out, So yeah, and it's not proofread, basically what I think season 3 will be, or my take on season 3 rather, so this is only canon after season 2 and the specials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorWriter1522/pseuds/HorrorWriter1522
Summary: For once, there are no big tournaments, competitions, or other events coming up—meaning Becky is more obsessed with finding out the truth about Ghost Pony than ever. Zoe convinces the group to play along until Becky’s curiosity is sated, but when an actual clue is uncovered, she finds out that she isn’t the only one with a history with the island: all of them do, the stories of their ancestors entwining long ago. Is it chance or something else that has led to them being friends today—and how does Ghost Pony fit into all of this?Title is from Gabrielle Aplin’s song “Never Fade.” Takes place after Season 2 and the specials.





	Sparks That Never Fade

Valentine’s Day had passed, along with all the drama that had accompanied it. Well, most of it. There were no more landmines to accidentally trigger and run away from, and everyone’s relationship problems had worked out. But Zoe knew it wasn’t over. All relationships were a work in progress, and some just weren’t meant to be. She saw the way Becky looked at Jade, the way Susie looked at Mia when the other wasn’t looking. And Becky was in a relationship with the guy from Holloway, and it looked like Marcus and Mia would be getting back together. Zoe just crossed her fingers and hoped that the fall out wouldn’t be as ugly as it was with her and Marcus and Pin.

Not that she and Pin were without issues.

Well, issues was a strong word. But there were still important conversations to be had—conversations Zoe hoped they would have soon. She didn’t have any in mind for today, but she knew Pin had doubts going beyond Valentine’s Day. She swallowed down her nerves and walked over to where her boyfriend was leaning against the fence, watching the horses enjoy the warming spring weather after such a cold winter.

“Morning, Zoe.” Pin wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her to his side so they could both stare out at the pasture.

“Morning yourself,” she responded, glancing at him briefly, noticing that he kept his gaze fixed on the horses. She leaned into him a bit more, pretending it was the chilly air, and noticed how tense he was, despite his effort to appear relaxed.

“You okay?” she asked after a couple moments, looking up at his face again. His eyes briefly flickered down to meet hers, but immediately went back to watching the horses. “You seem tense.”

A small smile appeared on his face. “Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“Not much.” She waited for him to continue, but when he didn’t, she nudged him gently with her elbow. “C’mon, what’s up? We agreed no more secrets.” She kept her voice soft, not wanting to sound accusing. “You know I’m always here for you.”

“I know, it’s just—” Pin hung his head, releasing a sigh. “You’ll probably think it’s ridiculous when I ask, but it’s been eating away at me since last summer.”

“Since last summer?” Zoe shifted so that she could properly face him, removing his arm from her waist, and he finally looked at her for more than a fleeting second, embarrassment and a bit of shame clouding his face. She touched his arm, trying to be comforting and not let her emotions get the best of her again. She wasn’t mad, just startled, but still, that could easily read as anger and she didn’t want Pin to think she was upset with him.

“I know, I know, I should have asked sooner, but there was never a good time. But now…now that there are no tournaments, or horse thieves, or treasure hunts, I think it’s a good time. As good as any.” Zoe nodded, not wanting to say anything in case it rattled him. Patience, Zoe, patience, she thought.

“Me being a duke,” Pin started, wringing his hands together, words slow and drawn out as if he was focusing which words to say and how to say them. “Does that…change anything between us?”

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows with genuine confusion. “I don’t understand, Pin. Why would you being a duke change anything?”

“I was away for a while, Zoe. I just…if you’ve changed your mind about being with me, then—”

“No.” Zoe cut him off, as gently but as sternly as she could, stepping closer and placing her hands on his shoulders, looking him right in the eyes. “Pin, I’ve made my choice. It’s you. You being a duke, your being gone for a few months, none of that changed anything about how I feel about you.”

A genuine smile of relief broke out on Pin’s face, and she felt the tension leave his shoulders. She smiled in return, then leaned up and kissed him, just a press of her lips against his for a couple seconds.

“Get a room!” Zoe and Pin snapped apart, turning their heads to where the interruption had come from. Becky stood in the middle of paddock, Bob on a lead rope, a mischievous smile on her face and her phone held up, clearly having been filming them. “Bright Field’s hottest new couple,” she monologued in her reporter voice, leading Bob out of the paddock. “Together after a series of incredible trials and challenges, and still working everything out. But don’t worry folks, I think we’re getting there.”

“Getting where, Becky?” Zoe asked, only half teasingly, one eyebrow raised in genuine curiosity as the blonde strolled past, Bob in tow.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Becky said, eyebrows raised as if it should, in fact, be obvious, as she stopped in front of them. “Where, or there, is when one of you proposes to the other. I was initially going to say when Pin proposes to you, Zoe, but honestly you’ve instigated much more in this relationship. And it’s kind of old-fashioned to automatically expect the guy to propose.”

The two stared at Becky for a second before collapsing into laughter, causing Bob to snort in confusion and for that confusion to twist its way onto Becky’s face.

“I’m sorry Becky,” Zoe choked out through her laughter, “but we’re not even eighteen. And we’ve only been together a few months, Pin not having been there for most of them.” He shot her a ‘sorry about that’ look, and she smiled reassuringly, wanting him to know it had been more of a joke than a genuine jab. She turned back to Becky. “Yes, everything’s going well, but I think it’ll be a while before either of us propose to each other.”

“Fine,” Becky said with a huff, rolling her eyes. “If that’s not going to happen any time soon—and rest assured, I will be there when it does—”

“Oh we know,” Pin said quietly, causing Zoe to snicker into the palm of her hand.

“—then I guess I’ll just have to turn my focus elsewhere. Back onto a mystery that still needs solving.” Becky paused for dramatic effect, narrowing her eyes. “Ghost Pony.”


End file.
